DawnClan/Original Version
DawnClan is a peaceful, loyal Clan like the dawn itself. Welcome to our camp. Note: Anyone wishing to join the Clan, please give me your information in the talk page. Apprentices, please tell me when you have finished your training and what you wish your name to be. Inactive users will be placed under the Former DawnClan Members list. Other additional talk will also be addresed in the talk page. Thank you. Current DawnClan Members Leader-Irisstar - White she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Irispetal. Apprentice: Runningpaw Deputy-Birdwing ''- Black she cat with one white paw and ice blue eyes. Roleplayed by Birdpaw.'' Medicine Cat-Smoketail - Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Smoketail88. Medicine Cat Apprentice-Dapplepatch White she-cat with green eyes and ginger tabby, dark brown tabby and light grey tabby patches. Roleplayed by Destiny Callling. Warriors Mudpad Long-haired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white legs, underbelly and chest. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. '' Stonestep ''Short-haired light grey tabby tom with blue eyes and white legs, underbelly and chest. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling Apprentice: Nettlepaw Cherryfur ''- White, long-haired, she-cat with dark redish-ginger blotches and deep green eyes. Roleplayed by Cherryfur123.'' Apprentice: Hollowpaw Rockclaw ''- Black tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa.'' Apprentice: Icepaw Flamefoot ''- Ginger tom with blue eyes'' Apprentice: Peachpaw Grayfoot- L''ong haired dark gray tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa.'' Apprentice: Morningpaw Silverheart ''- Very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa.'' Apprentice: Creampaw Burrfang ''- Brown tabby she-cat with lighter tabby patches and amber/green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa.'' Apprentice: Bluepaw Dreamshade Fluffy black she-cat with silver ear-tips, tail-tip, and paws and violet eyes (Belongs to Skydragon16) Brightfall A light golden-brown she-cat with amber ears and gray eyes (Belongs to Cloverheart17) Dovesong Pale gray she-cat with darker gray paws, ears, tailtip, and chest and light green eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Apprentice: Amberpaw Icefeather Pale Blue she-cat with pale grey stripes (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Apprentice: Cloverpaw '' '' Skyheart Pure white tom with blue eyes (Belongs to Birdpaw) Blazefire Gold tabby tom with blazing orange eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Apprentice: Cedarpaw Phoenixwing Ginger she-cat with green eyes, daughter of Birdwing (Belongs to Birdpaw) Apprentices Runningpaw Dark brown she-cat with green eyes (Belongs to Irispetal123) Peachpaw Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes, sister of Runningpaw (Belongs to Irispetal123) Morningpaw Black, brown, white, and cream tom with intense green/brown eyes, brother to Creampaw and Nettlepaw (Belongs to Elorisa) Creampaw Small cream she-cat with brown markings and blue eyes, sister to Morningpaw and Nettlepaw (Belongs to Elorisa) Nettlepaw Cream tom with blue eyes, brother to Morningpaw and Creampaw (Belongs to Elorisa) Icepaw Fluffy white she-cat with silver chest, muzzle, paws, ear tip, tail tip, and stomach (Belongs to Whitestorm123) Hollowpaw Brown she-cat, green eyes, sister to Bluepaw (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Bluepaw Grey she-cat, blue eyes, blue muzzle and chest, sister to Hollowpaw (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Amberpaw Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Cloverpaw Light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws and grey eyes (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Cedarpaw Fluffy dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Queens Fernfrost Very pale grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes (Mother of Mudpad's kits) (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Fernfrost's kits: Sweetkit Cream colored she-kit with a red belly (Belongs to Skydragon16) Pinekit Dark brown she-kit with dark green moss stained fur, a light blue patch on her forehead and orange eyes (Belongs to Elorisa) Dustkit Yellow and grey tom kit (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Featherlight Silver tabby queen with light blue eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Featherlight's kits: Streamkit Silver-blue tabby she-kit with blue eyes Riverkit Grey she-kit with blue eyes Elders Taffy Scruffy, battle scarred tom with black fur and amber eyes (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Former DawnClan Memebers Roleplay Section. Please sign your notes. Current events going on in clan: *Icefeather's Injury *Dustkit settling in Continue on from where they were in RPG ThunderClan blog post. If you are lost, the blog post is still up. Please make a line after a post so we don't confuse part of yours with someone elses. Also, please write your post after a line. I'll add in the lines now, but not later. Pinekit skittered outside to play with Sweetkit. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|''' Ringo's Wife']] 22:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dustkit padded out of the nursery to play. He leaped onto Sweetkit. 4pinkbear 23:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Icefeather felt pain sear through her leg again as she woke up and struggled. She couldn't control herself..... she HAD to get outside the medicine den. Frantically, the young medicine cat apprentice, Dapplepatch, tried to hold her down. Icefeather struggled again, and heard voices speaking to her as she fell asleep.... "Hello, Icefeather." A voice echoed around. Her eyes flew open. She wasn't in the medicine den. She looked around. "You are still asleep.... you are dreaming." She looked up. A ginger tom with green eyes looked down at her. "I am Firestar. You are all healed. Wake up. Wake up." The dream faded, and she again found herself in the medicine den. "Wake up!" Cloverpaw was looking down at her. She felt relieved. "Cloverpaw!" She tried to get up, but her leg wobbled around with each step. She fell down. "Ouch!" She was startled. Why couldn't she walk correctly? "Here, let me help you." Cloverpaw mewed. Icefeather heaved herself up again, and leaned against Cloverpaw. "There is someone I want you to meet." Cloverpaw meowed. She brought her to the nursery. Icefeather looked down at the kits at play.... and remembered when she was a kit, and when she used to play with Bluestorm when she was still living. She looked again at the kits, and noticed a smaller, fluffier kit she hadn't seen before. She turned to Cloverpaw, who was looking down at the kit with pride. "Who's the new kit?" Icefeather mewed. Cloverpaw looked at her. "Dustkit. I rescued him. I found him.... he's my little kit." Cloverpaw mewed. "I think my leg is feeling better.... why don't you spend time with the kits?" Icefeather mewed. Cloverpaw looked at her and nodded, and Icefeather padded off. 4pinkbear 23:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Phoenixwing sat with Skyheart sharing tounges 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Icefeather!" She turned around reluctantly to find Dapplepatch running over to her. Before she could say anything, Dapplepatch spat out three poppy seeds. "Take those with you. Eat them. I'll know if you haven't" she mewed playfully. Out of my way, Kittypet!I'm not in the mood! 00:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Icefeather mewed a "Thank You" and swallowed them. She padded to the warrior's den and nestled into her nest. 4pinkbear 23:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch sighed. Smoketail had disappeared, leaving her as the clan's medicine cat...and she was still an apprentice! What was she going to do? She padded back to the den with her head and tail low. Out of my way, Kittypet!I'm not in the mood! 00:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdwing looked around for Irisstar but did not see her so she made a hunting patrol "Dreamshade can you pick some cats to go with you hunting?" she did not wait for an answer and said "Skyheart Phoenixwing and me will check the territory for any dangers" she padded out with Phoenixwing and Skyheart behind her '''SandI'm a new level of awesome 00:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mudpad, Stonestep and Nettlepaw all entered the camp was jaws full of prey. They put it on the fresh-kill pile before heading back out again. Out of my way, Kittypet!I'm not in the mood! 00:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Category:D